<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside the Savior of the Universe's House - Inside Tony Stark's Life by TheIronMechanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501362">Inside the Savior of the Universe's House - Inside Tony Stark's Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic'>TheIronMechanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark is a great father-figure series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Interview</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost 1 year after the final battle, Tony Stark finally grants an interview.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark is a great father-figure series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside the Savior of the Universe's House - Inside Tony Stark's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, English isn't my first language so all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It has been almost a year since the battle. Since the world returned to its somewhat normalcy. And somehow I’ve been asked to come to the Stark household to interview the man who selflessly saved everyone’s life. Not just humans, but beings all over the universe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I wait for the man in question, I can’t help but wonder how much the sacrifice has meant not only for him, but for his family. Some years ago, Tony Stark didn’t have no one but himself. Last time I saw him in person was around 2006 when he answered some questions regarding his latest weapons deal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remember those years? Back then I thought of the man as one of the most arrogant, selfish, egotistical and narcissists people I had ever met, maybe even the <em>most</em> in the grand scale of living beings. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remember the first thing he said to me was ‘<em>Well here I am, what are your other two wishes?</em>’. And the last thing? ‘<em>You know what, there is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it</em>’. If that doesn’t scream arrogant to you, I don’t know what will.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don’t get me wrong, at first I felt really flattered that a man like Tony Stark felt kind of attracted to a guy like me. But after hearing him gloat about himself, his brain and his money, that glee that I felt completely disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who would’ve told me that I would be here almost 20 years later - 18 to be exact - to interview that same man not about guns or missiles, but about saving the world by the snap of his fingers? - Magic and and godly science involved in the mix too - <em>I</em> for one, wouldn’t believe it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Either way, here I am, in the porch of the surprisingly humble cabin - for a billionaire standards, of course. <em>I </em>wouldn’t be able to afford it. Just to be clear - pondering my entire existence. Why would he chose me? Why not someone from a bigger magazine or paper? Or even a TV company?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those thoughts don’t stay in my head for long though, because just as I start to come with a hypothesis, the one and only Tony Stark appears. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>Wow, he’s nothing like I remember. Well, the goatee is still there.</em>’ Those are my first thoughts when I am finally able to look at him. In front of me I no longer have the arrogant business-like man I met 18 years ago. Instead I find a stay at home dad, wearing some jeans, a light sweater, and comfortable sneakers. The only thing that reminded me of the old him was - apart from his signature goatee - his sunglasses, of course. Have you ever seen Tony Stark without his sunglasses? Because I haven’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Either way, after a couple of seconds where I just awkwardly look at him, the man extends hisright hand towards me. I just stare for a couple of seconds surprised to see what I have before me. But before he notices, I take his ‘hand’ and shake it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Notice the quotes on ‘hand’ because he no longer has one, at least not flesh and bone. Instead, I get to shake his prosthetic arm, the most advanced I have ever seen, Stark Tech surely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be Jason.” With a small smile on his face, the billionaire lets my hand go. Sitting comfortably on one of the deck chairs, he gestures for me to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I am. Let me just tell you what an honor it is to be able to interview you. When they told me I was going to do this, I couldn’t believe-“ I start to ramble but, who wouldn’t? Wouldn’t you ramble too if you got to sit with the savior of the universe? With the man who no one has been able to talk to for almost a year?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay Jason. I feel you, I would be excited too if I got to interview me.” He laughs softly, I guess his charismatic traits never left. “Have I met you before? You seem familiar.” Oh man, he remembers me, I came believing that he wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah. I interviewed you back in 2006.” Somehow I see some embarrassment in his face, probably remembering his old self and his antics.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hit on you didn’t I?” I can’t help but laugh, my face as red as a tomato. “I used to do that a lot, didn’t matter who they were. Old, young, guy, girl. Even if they didn’t speak my language, I always found a way to hit on them. I guess you were one of the lucky or unlucky guys, depending on your take on it.” A smile graces his face the whole time he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t think I’ve seen Tony Stark smile so much. I don’t know the man much, but I’ve seen him on TV, I’ve been to some of his press conferences and I’ve sometimes seen him walking down the street, but I’ve never seen him smile like this. So I can’t help but wonder what changed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem happy here.” I look around, nothing but trees and a beautiful lake in sight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am. I have never been happier.” Somehow his happiness resonates with me, everything in this place radiates good feelings - love, peace and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even after all that happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Especially after all that happened” How? How can someone be so happy, the <em>happiest</em> he’s ever been after almost dying? After losing his arm? “It’s weird, I know. After it happened,” <em>it</em> being the snap. Just mention that during the whole interview, he never mentions the snap itself, always referring to it as ‘it’ or ‘that moment’ “I felt as if I made the wrong decision. The minutes after it happened, my body burned. I didn’t feel anything but warmth, <em>extreme </em>warmth. It was unbearable. But that was not all that was going through my head. Yes, I saved the world, but what was I going to lose? What was my family going to lose? All those things were dancing around my head, making me regret my decision.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what changed?” I am completely captured by his words. His eyes never meet mine as he speaks, instead looking straight ahead, at the empty lake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seeing the kid. The kid I risked everything for.” The kid. That kid that some people have seen with Pepper Potts-Stark these couple of months, walking around with her and her daughter, Morgan. That kid, Peter, was for some time, a mystery. Some said he was his illegitimate son, some said he was just an orphan they took in. No one ever found out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was the reason you did <em>everything</em>?” How can one kid be the reason someone risks his life to save him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was the main reason, yeah.” He sits more comfortably, sighting. “Look, I would love to tell you that I did it all for the greater good and to bring back those who we couldn’t save 5 years before. But I agreed to this interview knowing I wouldn’t lie. So I’m going to be honest and tell you that saving the world fell into second place.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing is said for a while. A comfortable silence sits between us both until he slowly gets up. Walking up to the railing, he stops, leaning on it. I follow him, looking out at the trees.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’m getting too old for this.” He laughs softly as he stretches his back. As I face him, I notice his scars. The whole right side of his face is adorned with them. Small and not so small, those scars are ‘r<em>eminders of what I’ve been through</em>’ as he mentions later on. “Let’s go inside, I need a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks away, entering the cabin. I stay outside a second longer, admiring the view. Yeah, I can see why they stay here. ‘<em>Homey’ </em>I think as I go inside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on my other stories! They mean a lot to me.</p>
<p>I know the title isn't great, so if you've got any suggestions, I'm all ears.</p>
<p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments on this one too, they help a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>